Hanging by the Moment
by Neurotic
Summary: Well it's my first song fic! It's obviously to the song Hanging by the Moment... well it's from Davis's perspective..it's basically a Takari..but it's about Davis!


Hanging By the Moment

Hanging By the Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Toie Animation, Digimone, people/corporations involved…etc And I don't own Life House, or "Hanging By the Moment" 

A/N: Okay… this song fic is in Daisuke's perspective…. I don't know how all you Davis haters will react. Don't worry… it's not a Dakari, but rather what Davis feels about Kari, I guess. And TK and Kari are 'together' in this… I don't incredibly mind Takaris….. I wrote one… But I don't hate Daisuke… 

So here goes my first ever song fic! Plz R&R ! ooh btw.. it's to "Hanging By the Moment" by Life House!

Beauty, utter and amazing beauty, all captured in one being. Both light and tinted shadows of reality. And beauty as striking inside as out. One being, one soul, one angel. Hikari. 

I watched as Perfection walked away from me again. Her delicate lips curled into a smile as she waved her sleek fingers at me. "See you next Tuesday for your math tutoring, Daisuke!" She had run off to be with Takeru; her Takeru, she had said. And why wouldn't she choose him over me? Takeru was on the basketball team, kind, tall, smart. Obviously smarter than me. I need tutoring. I've chased Hikari for 4 years and she still chooses Takeru… but I still love her…

__

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you

"Okay Daisuke. You have to find the adjacent side for…" A/N: I know nothing about trig, geometry, generally math.

She turned her head to face me. Strange how her hair fell perfectly in line with her face. All these years she hadn't changed her hairstyle much. But she didn't need to, to keep peoples' attention. She smiled her dazzling smile. The one where her whole-face almost glowed. She giggled and it sounded like a thousand tinkling church bells. "Daisuke, are you listening to me?" 

I shook my head, "Wha? I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I must have sounded like such an idiot. She was wasting her time here with me, and I wasn't even paying attention. 

"Here, your goggles are in the way of your eyes. I still wonder why you keep them," she said reaching up to move my goggles. Her soft hand, it felt like rose pedals. It brushed past my tanned skin as she moved them lightly over my head. Her touch; it was so soft. She smiled. "That's better. Why DO you keep them?" 

The goggles reminded me of Tai, and Tai reminded me of Hikari. "Sentimental value," I muttered," let's get back to the geometry." She cocked her head at me, puzzled for a bit, and then she turned back to the book, her hair falling perfectly in line…

__

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

It was her birthday, and she had asked me to celebrate it with her. Celebrate with her, I was part of her life. However small, I mattered. I was going to tell her today. That I was truly in love with her. Everyone knew that I liked her years ago, but they all thought it was a phase, infatuation. They all thought I had gotten over it. No, I just loved Hikari even more. I used to think I loved her, but now I do. I knew her soul, and I've shown her all of mine. She didn't know how I really felt. It really didn't matter. She and Takeru… they were already, soul mates. Why should I have hurt her by telling? 

Because it would kill me if Ididn't. The elevator opened, and I held the little card that said "_I LOVE YOU" _on it tighter. I stepped out and I saw it. Hikari hugged Takeru, and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Takeru! I love you!" Takeru stopped blushing and stared down at Hikari, her arms still around him. "Do you mean it Hikari?" She leaned in closer and, I could still hear her whisper, "Yes." And she kissed him…

__

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

It shouldn't have hurt me. I knew they were in love. I knew it when we were kids, I knew it now. I walked in, and smiled. I tried to."Hi guys!" I called out. Takeru and Hikari turned. "Oh, hi Daisuke! Umm…, me and Takeru," I walked passed her, trying hard not to cry. "I know, I saw." Hikari flashed Takeru a look of worry. "Are you okay Daisuke?" I nodded, and sat down on the couch, so she couldn't see my face. "Where can I put my present?" I asked, my voice was still quavering a bit. "Give it to me, I'll put it with Takeru's." I handed her the gift. I forgot that the card was still there. "I love you? Daisuke…? Was this for me?" 

__

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving in to  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

"Uh…" there was no point in lying. What else was I going to do? If I didn't tell her I'd still be rejected. At least this way she'd know. It didn't matter any more anyway. I got up, knees weak. "Yes, Hikari it's for you." I didn't turn around. I couldn't face her. "Takeru, can you…?" I heard feet shuffling. She walked over towards me and sat down on the table facing me. She was crying, "Why didn't you tell me?" She was really hurting. I couldn't bear to see her hurt. "Because, you and Takeru were meant for each other." She sighed, softly. It was gentle like her. "I didn't mean to hurt you this way Daisuke. I really didn't know." A tear was on the way, streaming down my cheek. 

"That was the point of the card, see?" I tried to laugh. Hikari giggled, but it was strained also. "Daisuke, I mean," she picked up my hand. Her's soft, mine rough," I DO love Takeru and-" 

"I know. I saw," I smiled meekly," just let me love you okay? I won't mention it. And we can go back to just being friends. I can't stop loving you just like that." Her chocolate and cinamon eyes pierced into me. "And one day it'll fade away. And you'll find a girl that loves you back." 

I nodded. "Yeah.." but I was lying. I could never stop loving Hikari. Never. I smiled. "Let's go wait for the others. Takeru's probably waiting for you." She looked at me once more, making sure that I was alright. I smiled and scratched my head. "Your making me nervous." She laughed and went off to find Takeru, looking back again to check on me. 

Beauty, utter and amazing beauty, all captured in one being. Both light and tinted shadows of reality. And beauty as striking inside as out. One being, one soul, one angel. Hikari.

And I stood there, hanging by the moment. _  
_

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else...

I'm hanging by the moment here with you…

*~*~*

WAI!!!!!! It's done!!! Well, I know the ending isn't exactly really good… neither is the whole thing… but it's my first song fic! I'll keep on trying! Plz R&R! Btw, hoped you like it! And I'd really like constructive criticism…! 


End file.
